Harry Potter And The Dragon Lord
by DiamondSnitch
Summary: Better version of Harry Potter and The Dragon Lord.
1. Occurrence

Chapter 1

Harry found himself right in front of big yellow sparkling eyes of his dragon in the fighting pit, his task was to get the golden egg which was protected by the dragon.

Dragon prepared to blow fire, it opened it's mouth and was a second away from deep frying Harry, but, something occured and the dragon withdrew itself.

"Impossible, this can't be true, how...", dragon spoke, to others it was a roar, but Harry understood it completely.

"W-what, you can speak, I can understand you?", he stuttered.

The dragon blew fire in the air and swung his wings as hard as he could, causing chains to break and then flew towards the north.

Harry was still lost and confused, he laid down to think but was immediately sward with ministry officers and Aurors.


	2. Occurrence 2

Part 2

Interesting objects, leeches in a bowl, lots of mirrors. Harry realised he was in Dumbledore's office.

"Mr. Potter, as you know, today there was an incident, including you. In the incident, we discovered source of ancient forbiden magic and we fear the source might be you, so if you could explain to us from your perspective what happend, we would highly appreciate it.", ministry officials are really suspicious, but while talking to Harry, their concern seemd to be real.

"I-I really don't know what happend, I'm a bit lost myself.", he responded.

"Harry, we could use a little explaination, at least a small hint.", these were headmasters words, but there was little to no emotion in his voice, either its a bad thing, or just usual Dumbledore's behaviour.

"Sorry, I really don't know."

Three ministry officials sighed and said farwell to Dumbledore, then they left thw office.

Dumbledore turned to Harry, looking him deeply into his eyes, he trying something but couldn't quite get it.

"Headmaster, c-can I please go?", asked Harry nervously.

"Yes, yes off you go now."


	3. You awake?

Chapter 3

"Harry, Harry wait!", yelled Hermione while running towards him.

"What happend Harry, what is going on, pls explain it to me."

"I don't know Hermione, I'm confused aswell, even Dumbledore is concered about this situation in particular.", he answered with a shaky voice.

"And isn't that curious to you? As to how he is interested in this particular situation?", Hermione is know for looking at the bigger picture, is she right this time about this situation with Harry?

"I atleast got the egg, now I need to figure out what the next clue is.", she forgot about that.

"Alright then, I have to get something for my project, see you later, Harry!", she shouted while jogging back to the dormitory.

At this point, Harry feels a bit lost. This whole situation makes no sense, what did he do, how could he understand the dragon, that is something he will need to research.

Xxx

Far, far away from Hogwarts, in the skies end, lies a sorcerer, young one, but that is not an excuse to be weak.

Carefully, he puts down a stone, with different colored crystals on each end, on an iron table which had some carvings in it, right in the middle. He wisperes some words that aren't really understandable, it seems to be a long gone and forgotten language. Tho stone lit itself and started melting the colored crystals. They slowly filled up the carvings in the table, the sight was beautiful but scary, since the template in the table was in the shape of a dragon.


	4. Orders

Chapter 4

"Today class, we will be learning about ancient orders. There were many, nobody really knows how many, what they formed and why. Some evidence point out that there were wars between these orders, outcome of the war is still unknown.", prof. Black, Sirius Black to be exact, explained to his students.

"But professor, do these orders haw names?", asked Drako Malfoy.

"Indeed they do Drako, excellent question. You see, there was the Order of Merlin, known for their power and strenght, wise and calm. Then there is the Order of Lords, they were rulers of large kingdoms. You also had the Elementalist Order, they drove their power from elemental forces such as water or fire. The last one, hardly known is a huge mistery to us all, some people have said some things about this order, but, but it is just a fairytale"

"What do these stories tell about this last order?", all students firced Sirius to explain the last drop of knowledge he had about that order.

"Order of Lotus, it consisted of couple sorceres, powerful sorceres who caused terrors around the world, this was one of the first orders to be mentioned in the Book of Merlin. Legend has it they would harvest energy from ancient beasts such as dragons, and the power they had was so strong that in the Book of Merlin they were described as Gods, only sorceres to ever be able to outpower Merlin."

"Woah, cool.", wispered Drako.

"Scary stuff, anyway, back to reality, open your books on page 475...", back to reality, it was just a fairytale, right?


	5. Carvings

Chapter 5

"Harry, look, there are some writings on the egg, they seem to be carved in. I can't fully understand them though.", classic Hermione, excited about misteries.

"The power and strenght in hands of the Wise. Elements rise with their Masters. Shadow of the Beast forms the Night. Thats what it says.", who knew Ron Weasly could understand something Hermione couldn't.

"You understand this?", she stated amazed.

"My father used to read from his scripts from the ministry, I caught up with some of his translation.", he explained.

"But, what does the writing mean, is it a clue?", interupted Harry.

"I don't know, but we will figure it out."

Xxx

Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the yard discussing about their discovery regarding the egg, they then realised that the ball is going to be held soon, and none of them have anyone to go with.

"What will I do, I can't talk to a girl, let alone ask her to go to the ball with me!", panicked Ron.

"Awww, I totaly forgot about that."


	6. Student from abroad

Chapter 6

"Good morning class, today is a special day. We will have a new student.", stated Sirius with excitement.

"Really? Who? Where is he from?", those were just typical questions students kept throwing at Sirius.

"Well, his name is William and he is from Ionia the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Why is he coming here?", Malfoy sounded out.

"Because he is last years Triwizard champion. Completed all tasks in record time."

Xxx

It was evening and everybody was in their seats in the Great Hall. They were all talking and gossiping, but then Dumbledore stood up and hit a cup with a fork, asking for attention.

"As some of you know, we have a guest coming to our school, so please, give him a round of applause.", amazing introduction.

The doors of the Great Hall opened and William walked through, he walked all the way to shake the hand of every professor and the proceeded to sit on his place which was located at the Slytherin table.

"Mr. William will join us for some time, I think all of you could learn something from him, and vice versa. Now, let the feast begin."

Everyone started talking again, laughter could be heard from every corner of the hall.

"So, William, right? Smart move choosing this table, this house is known for it's power and strenght, we are all powerful wizards here.", you guessed it, Malfoy strikes again.

"Really? Wonderful, then you shall win in the dueling competition that is coming up, right?", he responded.

"Du-dueling competition?", stuttered Malfoy.

"Indeed, judging by your attitude, you must be the strongest wizard here, it would be sad if you lost.", William wasn't feeling Malfoy's attitude at all.

"I will win, I know I will.", he shoved his shoulders and turned to Crabbe and Goyle.

The rest of the night passed by quickly and everybody was off to their dormitorys. Long days are ahead of them all. Better get some rest.


	7. Houses of Ionia

Chapter 7

It was early in the morning and William was in the Great Hall getting some breakfast. Suprisingly, next to him sat a beautiful French lady.

"Monsiour Potter, you should be eatzing much more tzhen just z one egg? Oh excuze me, my name iz Fleur, Fleur Delacour.", she said as she extended her arm towards him.

He looked at her arm, the slowly shifted his gaze upwards, meeting her eyes.

"William, nice to meet ya."

"I hear you aren't from z here, whatz are your firzt impressionsz?"

"It's beautiful, the gardens are well maintained, professors are really kind, all in all it is really nice."

"What doez your school look like?"

"It consists of 3 castles conected with high walls, which gives it the shape of triangle with curved lines. Mostly everything is made out of dark marble, the Great Hall is much bigger then this one, while you have 4 houses here, we have six houses there. House of Brotherhood, House of Shadows, House of Night, House of Dragons, House of Blue Eyed and House of Red Eyed. House of Brotherhood consisted of students who had stronger defencive abilities which can aide allies, House of Shadows focused on the ones who were quick and efficient in what they do. House of Night had the strongest sorceres, and House of Dragons had ones who were expelled from every other House so that was their last resort. House of Blue Eyed had students who were born from the Ice, and the House of Red Eyed hosted students that were born from Fire.", long description, ha?

"Interesting, but, what z Houze are you in?"

"I, well, I'm not sorted into a House. While on the sorting ceremony, there was an incident regarding where should I be sorted, House of Shadows, or House of Night, so they even brought the Goblet, still, nothing. So now I am in the Shadow dormitory, but I don't have a House to represent, I represent a group of six. Me and five of my friends weren't sorted. Kids call us Sortless, mock nickname."

"Well, itz was nice z talking with you, maybe you should stop by my dorm for a little chat again?", she said with a flerty wink.

"I sure will do.", he shot back with a wink and a smirk as he drank his cup empty and left the table.


	8. The Tale of The Six

The Tale of The Six

 _As the night rises, light falls, revealing The Ones of The Dark. Orders would join forces but the power of the Demons was to strong. The Devil's Bible speaks of six deamons who had the knowledge to bend and rule over magic._ Zed, Xeros, Arno, Atrox, Balistic, Trident.

Zed, a young wizard who felt betrayed by his people, found an acient box. The Box of Shadows. As soon as he opened it, he was engulfed in shadows. Thats how Zed became The Master of Shadows.

Xeros, on what seemed an ordinary day, suffered a great defeat. He was stabbed in his heart, the tragic thing was that it was by the person he considered as his brother. Xeros and his friend from school went on a journy to find the Devil's Bible. It was a joke at first but they didn't think they would actually find it. When it was time to open it, it requiered a sacrifice. His friend stabbed him in the heart as a sacrifice. Ironicly, nothing happened, as the saccrifice was invalid. To open the book, you needed to sacrifice your soul. Xeros, filled with hatred, let himself go, and accidently activated the sacrifice. That's how Xeros became The Devil.

Ever heard about assassins? Arno trained his whole life to become The Assassin of Life. It was a group serving the good in this world. When Arno's sister was raped, he lured for revenge. His brotherhood disgarded him and declared him an enemy of the light. Disgusted by their acts, he decided to revenge his sister. He traveled across the whole world to reach the Dark Forest. It was a place where light has never reached the ground. Entering that place gabe Arno powers, combined with his Assassin skills, Arno became The Dark Assassin.

Atrox was known for being a nice student. Once he fell in love with a girl from his class. Classic love story, she left him for another student. It might seem like that isn't a reason to burst, but that wasn't the only thing that broke his heart. His mother refused to show him mother love, his father beat him while he praised his brother. It caused Atrox to flee from the school and seek help from the Death itself. So he became The Deathwielder.

Balistic is an orphan who lost his whole family because of light warriors. They killed every member of his family because they tought his family was supporting the dark side. He swore to avenge his family, so he seeked for the power unknown to man. He ended up learning to speak to Dragons,that is how he became The Dragon Lord.

Trident was murdered, he died in his school. He was killed by his professors, when he saw them teaming up with bandits, they planned to sell the kids from their school. He was brought back to life by a Red eyed priest. Sworn to the death to serve it's purpose, he became The Deathsworn.

Six of these Deamons formed the Order of Lotus with Xeros on the lead with the Devil's Bible. They roamed the earth, serving the Dark.

Ofcourse it is all a fairy tale, right?


End file.
